howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Seaslug
Seaslug is a Gronckle character in the How to Train Your Dragon Book series, and is the Hunting dragon of Dogsbreath the Duhbrain. Biography Dragon Catching Day As part of the Dragon Initiation Program of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, thirteen boys enter the Dragon Nursery where thousands of young dragons are sleeping during Winter hibernation. Seaslug was not awoken however, and stayed in hibernation. Dealing with the Green Death Later, though not specifically mentioned, Seaslug is a participant in the Final Initiation Test on Thor'sday Thursday. He partakes of the uncontrollable all-out dragon brawl that breaks out during the test, causing all the Hooligan and Meathead initiates to be exiled for being unable to control their dragons. After the arrival of the Green Death on Berk, the Hunting Dragons all hide away and decide what to do - Obey or Desert. The dragons are only loyal to their masters when it suits them and "are not the sort of creatures to back a loser." Seaslug, along with the other hunting dragons, decide to go along with their masters to see who won - the Green Death or the humans. Seaslug and the other hunting dragons toss feather bombs at the Green Death and Purple Death, while hurling insults at the colossal dragons - all part of Hiccup's plan. Ultimately the two huge dragons kill each other. Pirate Training Program Seaslug is later seen in the second novel in the series, How to Be a Pirate, when, during Hiccup and Dogsbreath's swordfight spar, he yells threats in support of his master. 'Board-an-Enemy-Ship' Lesson It appears that each Hunting dragon accompanies his or her master during educational lessons, such as the 'Board-an-Enemy-Ship' lesson in the Pirate Training Lesson. Though Seaslug does not figure into the story of How to Speak Dragonese, he does appear in an image aboard Dogsbreath's and Snotlout's boat, the Sparrowhawk, ramming into the boat of Hiccup and Fishlegs. 'Herding-Reindeer-on-Dragonback' Lesson Seaslug finds himself pulled along by Dogsbreath to a 'Herding-Reindeer-on-Dragonback' Lesson on Huge Hill on an extremely hot day. He and Dogsbreath are to learn to herd reindeer while Dogsbreath rides a Riding Dragon for the first time. Physical Appearance Like most Gronckles, it is heavily armored and has fangs like kitchen knives. Personality Seaslug is described as mean, and is a bully of Toothless much as Dogsbreath is of Hiccup. Appearances Gallery Dragons with feather bombs.jpg|In How to Train Your Dragon HtSD-Sparrowhawk.JPG|In How to Speak Dragonese HtTaDT-DogsbreathEtAl.JPG|In How to Twist a Dragon's Tale Site Navigation Category:Book Characters Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Characters from the Books Category:Minor Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon (Book) Category:How to Train Your Dragon (Book) - Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon (Book) - Dragons Category:How to Be a Pirate Category:How to Be a Pirate - Characters Category:How to Be a Pirate - Dragons Category:How to Speak Dragonese Category:How to Speak Dragonese - Characters Category:How to Speak Dragonese - Dragons Category:How to Twist a Dragon's Tale Category:How to Twist a Dragon's Tale - Characters Category:How to Twist a Dragon's Tale - Dragons